


Day 14: One Hundred Percent Fucked

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gen, Insanity, Mental Instability, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Leon gets some revenge :)
Kudos: 8





	Day 14: One Hundred Percent Fucked

It’s beautiful he muses as he takes in the sight in front of him.

The room is littered with dead bodies. Their crismon blood tainting the oak floor. Eyes , guts, and organs decorated the room. There’s also blood on the concrete yellow walls. Some of it was when his victims blood splattered from the wall. Though some was from taking the dead bodies blood then smearing it on the walls.

He had taken out chunks of flesh with his knife to then bite into it devouring the delicious meaty flesh. The blood flowing down his throat tasted of copper. 

He laughed hysterically as he saw Simmons cowering in fear crawling away from him with his one remaining arm. Leon had chopped off the other arm. He loved the way Simmons screamed in pain and fear. 

When he heard of Simmons giving Sherry the option of working as an agent so she can get freedom and then agreeing, it broke him. It was as if any sanity he had left snapped. 

This man promised to take care of Sherry. To make sure she never came to danger. 

And yet he lied.

Leon started to laugh even more as he started to slash away at Simmons' horrible, ugly face. As the man screamed Leon took the time to dig into the cuts. The whole time Leon smiled cheerfully finally inflecting the man that had caused him so much pain. 

He then moved his hand right on Simmons' left eye. Leon took the time to dig in and then rip the eye out slowly to maximize the pain.

“Please stop! Forgive me I’ll make sure Sherry is out of the force!” Simmons begged just wanting to stop the pain. Leon knew better though than to trust him.

Leon then started stabbing various parts of Simmons with abandoned glee.  
He kept doing that until he saw the man still. 

His eyes now lifeless.

With that Leon left the scene with a big bright smile on his face.


End file.
